The proper location of hinges on cabinet and furniture doors is essential when constructing kitchen cabinets and various furniture items, particularly where two doors are designed to close in faced adjacency. In order to ensure that adjacent doors hang even, or are at the same level, it is critical to duplicate the hinge location on these face-to-face or adjacent doors. Otherwise, the hinges on one of the doors may have to be mounted a second time to achieve the desired aesthetic effect. Additionally, when a series of kitchen cabinets, or the like, are being constructed it is not always an easy task to repeat precise hinge placement on all doors in the series or set.